bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Under Wraps
Plot Bryce and Vulkanus are in downtown Charlotte, fighting. Vulkanus is holding Bryce up by his shirt. (Vulkanus): Ha ha, I'm finally gonna get my revenge, for all those times you beat me, Bowman! (Bryce): I doubt it.(Vulkanus throws Bryce up, and the Infinity beeps, signaling recharge complete) What do know?(activates and slams the Infinity) (Jetray): Ha, ha! Jetray flies around Vulkanus firing neuroshocks. The neuroshocks have no effect. (Vulkanus): Ha ha ha, really, Bowman, are you that stupid? Aerophibian's neuroshocks are only effective against nervous systems. My suit(hits his chest) is a machine. (Jetray): Right, which is why I'm going to do this!(rams at Vulkanus, who puts his arms out to block) Jetray hits the appearing Infinity, changing to Upgrade. Upgrade merges with Vulkanus' suit and dismembers it. (Upgrade): Ha, hows that? (Vulkanus): Not so fun. Later... two Agents are carrying Vulkanus in a cage and his suit. Max is talking with Bryce. (Max): Isee you're putting the new playlist to good use. (Bryce): Yeah, I'm liking them a lot. (Max): Well, that's good, because I've got a job for you. (Bryce): What is it? (Max): There's a Thep Khufan, a mummy alien causing trouble outside of town, I need you to take care of it. (Bryce): Sure no problem. (Max) I thought so. Now, he only seems to attack at night, so wait until then to get him. (Bryce): It's summer, I've got all the time I need. Theme Song On the outskirts of town, a Thep Khufan is walking slowly towards a small crater. He jumps down into it, and begins digging into the ground. Bryce is standing behind a rock, watching quietly. (Bryce): (thinking) This doesn't seem like an attack, so I'll just go talk to him.(walks over towards the Khufan) Uh.. Hello? The Khufan jerks around, and his free bandages shoot out at Bryce. They wrap around his arms, and hold him up. (Bryce): Whoa, whoa, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. (Khufan): Want do want?! (Bryce): I'm here to help you. (The Infinity): (beeps) (the dial pops up and releases a yellow beam at the Khufan) Uncatalogged DNA aquired. The Khufan tosses Bryce to the side. (Khufan): You're trying to steal my DNA! (Bryce): I'm not trying anything! The Khufan extends his fingers at Bryce. Bryce slams the dial down, transforming into XLR8. XLR8 dashes forward, ripping through the bandages and ramming the Khufan. The Khufan rolls backward and onto his feet. XLR8 rams at him again, but the Khufan unravels, XLR8 running right through him. (XLR8): Nice move, but can you match this?! XLR8 dahses at full speed, almost pausing time. He rams into the Khufan, and he starts slowly flying back. XLR8 runs behind him and rams him again, throwing him forward. XLR8 skids to a stop, almost instantly. The Khufan is thrown into a boulder, and passes out. (XLR8): Got ya! XLR8 wlaks over to the Khufan, who jumps up and punches XLR8 in the back of the head, knocking him out and causing him to revert. (Khufan): No, I have got you. End Scene The Khufan is digging in the crater, when Bryce wakes up. He looks around to see what had happened. Bryce sees the Khufan, and activates the Infinity. (Bryce): Okay, we're gonna try this one more time!(the Khufan turns to face him) I'm going to help you, and you're gonna like it! (Khufan): And if I refuse? (Bryce): Won't matter, 'cause I'm helping either way!(slams the dial, transforming into Darkflame) Darkflame jumpd into the crater, and begins digging with his claws. He shovels out pile after pile of dirt, until he hits a crystal. The Khufan walks over and brushes awya the remaining dirt, and picks up the glowing pink-purple crystal. Darkflame reverts. (Khufan): This is what I've been searching for...(he opens his chest, and puts the crystals inside. He closes his chest bandages, consealing the crystal. The gaps in between his bandages light up with purple-pnk light) Ah... The Corrodiam rests inside me. Now I must go. (Bryce): Go where? (Khufan): I have others to meet with. The Khufan wlaks away into the dark, and Bryce turns away aswell. End Scene Bryce is back at the IGSf HQ, being debriefed by Max. (Bryce): ...and then he left. (Max): Ah, so we miss judged his atcion a little to quickly. (Bryce): Yeah, but it was weird. I think he was gonna sell the rocks. (Max): What? (Bryce): Well, h said he had people to meet, but I didn't think about it. (Max):What was the rock like again? (Bryce): Purpleish-pink and glowing, why? Is it worth something? (Max): Depends, did he mention its name? (Bryce): I think he said..... Corrodiam. (Max): Corrodiam?! We've got an issue. (Bryce): What?! (Max): Corrodiam is very toxic in Earth's atmosphere, exposure to it can mutate Earth's life. (Bryce): That's not good, we need to make sure it gets off the planet! (Max): Do we have a way of tracking him? (Azmuth): I believe so(teleports in) (Bryce): Azmuth? (Azmuth): Yes, it is I. We can folow the Thep Khufan if someone aquires a DNA sample.(to Bryce) That will be your job to figure out. (Bryce): Hmm...(turns the dial, and cycles through holograms until one of the Khufan appears, but with black arms braces and greaves, and his lines are purple.) Will this help? (Azmuth): Well done, Bryce Bowman. I will now attempt to activate the tracking device. End Scene Bryce, Max and Azmuth are in Bryce's car, as it speeds down the road. Max is focused on the console, watching the tracking device. Azmuth is sitting in a car seat in the back, while Bryce is driving. (Azmuth): I still don't approve of this seating situation. (Bryce): Hey, safety first. You're just lucky my mom doesn't get rid of our baby stuff. (Max): Take the next left.(Bryce nods and follows Max's direction) Azmuth, are you sure this will work? (Azmuth): Of course, I designed the Infinity to be able to track down the DNA sources inside. It will function properly, and we will find the Thep Khufan. (Max): I hope so... Wait, stop the car; we're here. Bryce stops the car, and they get out. Max has a handheld sensor. (Max): I'm picking up a lot of Corrodium radiation, but no sign of(looks up) wait..... Max walks over to a cow whose skin is dark purple-pink, and the cow has mutated. (Max): Bryce, that is what Corrodium does to the life on Earth. (Bryce): Oh man.... Max's sensor starts beeping repeatedly, and Max looks at it, confused. (Bryce): What? (Max): The Corrodium levels just spiked, I'm not sure-- Bryce and Max are wrapped up in bandages and lifted off the ground. The Mummy steps out of the shadows. (Bryce): The Mummy!(activates the Infinity) Let's see how you like this!(slaps the Infinity) Bryce transforms into a small yellow insect alien, with horns on his head and a black collar. (Spit Ball): What the heck?! (The Mummy): Ha, you intend to fight me with that!? (Spit Ball): Guess so. Max pulls out a pistol, and shoots the bandages, freeing him and Spit Ball. (Max): I'll cover you, while you figure this guy out. (Spit Ball): Right! Spit Ball runs and jumps to dodge the Mummy, as Max shoots him. (Spit Ball): Maybe, I can do sonic screams. AAAAHHHH!!!(nothing happens) Okay, maybe I'm strong(looks at his front legs) yeah never mind.(jumps to dodge an attack from the Mummy) Whoa, buddy(his eyes flash white as he spits out a green ball of plasma) Ooh.. what's this do?(he jumps on it, and starts rolling on it. It gets bigger as it rolls) Ha ha! The Mummy punches a Max, who shoots his hand, stopping the attack. (Spit Ball): Hey, King Tut! The Mummy turns around, and is rammed by Spit Ball. Spit Ball comes back around and rams the Mummy again, this time the Mummy gets trapped in it. Spit Ball jumps off. (Spit Ball): That's right, who's bad!? (Max): Nice work. (The Mummy): Please, you think I will just stand here and(the plasma ball explodes, sending the Mummy into the air, and he comes crashing down, passing out) (Max): Well that solves that.. (Spit Ball): So my plasma balls explode? Cool!(revert) (Max): I'll take him in, I'll need to question him. Max approaches the Mummyy, just as a purple-pink bolt of lightning hits the spot where the Mummy was, sending rock and dust into the air. When the dust settles, the Mummy was gone. (Bryce): What was that?! (Max): I'm not sure. I haven't dealt with that before. (Azmuth): Niether have I(picks up some debris) I'll run a few tests on this.(teleports away) THE END Aliens Used *Jetray *Upgrade *XLR8 *Darkflame *Spit Ball(Debut) (accidental transformation) Aliens Unlocked *Tomb Raider Trivia *Spit Ball appears for the first time. *The Mummy appears for the first time. *Bryce unlocks the Thep Khufan's DNA. (Tomb Raider)